Teardrops on These Keys
by pinkkoala213
Summary: Lucy is in love with Natsu, and she's pretty sure he's in love with her as well. If they're both giving off the right signs, then nothing could stop her...right? Mainly NaLu, implied Grayza and GaLe. T to be safe. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to do another Fairy Tail story! This one will be a multi-chap. I might even add the second one today as well. Yay!

Just some info:  
Yes, this is mainly NaLu.  
Yes, this has implied Grayza. Yes, I ship Grayza. (I REALLY DON'T LIKE JUVIA)  
I might add more pairings later on in the story! Say which ones I should add in your reviews, or PM me :)

Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy was sitting at the guild table, laughing with Levy, Plue, and Happy. Happy was doing a tricks show for them, and Plue was assisting.

The guild doors opened, and Natsu walked in. Lucy looked up at him, and watched him walk by. "Hey, Luce!" he greeted, and then kept walking. Lucy just waved, unable to do anything else. Her words were caught in her throat.

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

She watched Natsu as he walked over to Mira, and asked her for something. She reached behind the counter, and gave him a brightly wrapped present. _It looks like a jewelry box. _Lucy thought, and smiled. She recalled telling Natsu that girls love jewelry. He must've followed her advice.

Natsu and Mira talked after, Natsu smiling and laughing like always. Lucy was sitting there, admiring his flawless happiness. She sadly looked down at the floor. _I wish that I had that perfection…_she thought.

"Lucy! Oy, earth to Lucy!" Lucy snapped out of it, and saw Natsu in front of her. "If you were a guy, how would you get a girl's attention?" he asked. Lucy was taken off guard. "I-uh, what?!" she asked. "I said, if I you were a guy, how would you get a girl's attention?" he repeated.

Lucy's mind still drew a blank, but then she thought of what she would like. "Well, in my opinion, why would be oh-so-totally-cute is if you made a trail of notes for her to follow around town, and then they'd lead to a romantic spot with a waterfall and a bench with cherryblossoms all around, and then the guy would be holding the last note-" Lucy sighed, and clasped her hands together. "That would be perfect!" she told them.

Natsu cracked up. "A waterfall?! But it'd be so loud!" he pointed out, and started laughing again. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well, it's perfect in my mind." she said. "But what if she fell in?" Happy suggested. "FELL IN?!" Lucy shrieked. "Why in the world would she fall in?!" Happy smiled. "Because…" he started, and then looked at Natsu. "HE PUSHED HER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the two finished, and continued their laughing fits. Lucy sighed. "You guys are hopeless." she declared, but laughed along with them.

"Oh, Lucy! I forgot to give this to you!" Natsu remembered, and pulled something out of his bag. Lucy stood up, and he put a flat, square shaped object in her hand. It was sloppily wrapped in blue gift paper. "I see you're an expert gift wrapper." Lucy commented, and winked. Natsu glared. "Just be quiet and open the present." he pouted.

Lucy laughed, and proceeded ripping the wrapper off. She unwrapped the paper to reveal a picture frame. The frame was a light shade of lavender, with a black lining. The picture inside was of her, Natsu, Erza, and Gray all posed together. They were standing close to each other, but Erza was closer to Gray, and Natsu's arm was around Lucy. Lucy gasped in happiness.

"Remember the photographer we met on our last mission? I contacted him, and asked for this picture. It took a while, but it finally came." he explained. He looked at her with a sheepish grin. "Do you…like it?" he asked. Lucy looked at him, a huge smile on her face. "I love it! Thank you so much, Natsu!" she squealed, and the two exchanged a hug.

"I'm glad you like it. I already gave Erza and Gray theirs." Natsu said, bringing his arms down. Lucy turned around and set the picture on the guild table. Happy, Ploo, and Levy crowded around and looked at it. "Speaking of Gray and Erza, where are those two?" Lucy asked, turning back to Natsu. Natsu raised his brows. "Y'know, that's a good question. I saw them walking to town together, and I…" Natsu stopped talking, and he and Lucy looked at each other at the same time. Realization broke over.

"Are they a thing now?!" Natsu gasped. "I have no idea! I could tell some hints were being dropped during the mission, but I didn't think much of it!" Lucy gasped as well. "Well, looks like we have a secret relationship in Fairy Tail!" Natsu declared, and pulled Lucy close. "And secrets are no fun…unless they're shared with everyone!" Natsu joked, and then let the celestial mage go. Lucy laughed. "I wouldn't be the one calling out a 'secret relationship,' Natsu…" Happy sang as he floated in the air.

Lucy whipped her head to the cat. _Natsu?! Secret relationship?! No, it couldn't be true…_ she thought, and dismissed Happy's comment. She looked at one of the guild's clocks, and knew it was time to start heading home. "Well, time for me to go home. Natsu, thank you so much!" she thanked once more, and hugged the dragon slayer. His toned arms wrapped around her as well. "No problem. See ya later!" he said, and the two waved goodbye. Lucy walked out of the guild, holding the picture frame to her chest. _Oh Natsu, _she thought, _loving you is too easy for me._

She walked along the street, and finally reached her house. Outside, the sun was just setting, the sky fading into a dark purple-blue. She told herself not to skip around inside her house, but it was hard not to. Especially when the love of her life had given her a present, and lots of hugs.

Natsu. Lucy's heart beat faster when she thought of him. Her secret affection for him was developing more with every passing day. And with their last couple missions and everyday interactions, it seemed that he wanted to be with her too. Lucy smiled to herself, and walked up to her room.

After getting ready for bed, she looked around for a place to put the picture. "The dresser is too crowded, and the walls wouldn't match…" she processed. Then she saw her bedside table, and happily pranced over. She set the lavender frame down on the small table, and looked back to admire it. "It's perfect!" she decided.

Soon, the lights were out. Lucy was on her side, staring at the picture. "I really am in love with Natsu," she whispered, looking at their happy faces. _I'll make him mine. _she decided. Then, sighing contentedly she closed her eyes, pure joy filling her dreams.

If they were both giving off the right signs, there was nothing that could stop her…right?

**XXXXXXX**

Well, that's one chapter done! It ended on a slight cliff hanger too... Stay tuned! :)

~pinkkoala213


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! I was so happy to see so many favorites and follows today. Oh, and this story is inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Teardrops on My Guitar," in case anyone was wondering :) On with Chapter 2!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy woke up the next morning, refreshed and inspired. She sat up in her bed and stretched, the sunlight gleaming down on her. "What a beautiful day!" she declared, and got out of bed to get ready. After all her thinking and inner decisions, she concluded that today would be the day. The day that she would finally confess to Natsu.

After getting ready, Lucy stepped out of her house and locked her door, humming a cheery tune. "Well, someone's happy today, huh?" a voice commented. Lucy turned around, and saw that it was Gray who spoke. Erza was beside him, smiling.

Lucy blushed. "Is it really that obvious?" she groaned. "Obvious as ever!" Erza told her, and laughed. "So, what's gotten you in such a good mood?" Erza asked, playfully elbowing Lucy.

Lucy tried to ignore the unintentional pain Erza had given her just then, and smiled. "Well, you might not know, but…um…I like Natsu. No, I really like him." Lucy admitted. Both Gray and Erza's eyebrows lifted. "Well, of course we knew. You're not very hard to read, Lucy." Gray told her with a smile. Lucy glared at him, but continued. "And, after lots of thought…I think I'm going to confess to him. First thing today." she told them, and smiled triumphantly.

However, her smile was not returned. Gray was looking down at the ground, and Erza's mouth formed a tight line. "What?" Lucy asked. Erza stepped forward, and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy, I…I don't know how to tell you this, but…Natsu has a girlfriend." Erza sadly stated.

The purse in Lucy's hand dropped to the ground, its contents spilling. Erza walked up and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Lucy." Erza apologized. Lucy just kept her hand over her mouth, her eyes watering. She looked like she was going to be sick. "Maybe you should take the day off. Just stay home today." Gray suggested, unlocking and reopening Lucy's front door. Erza guided Lucy back inside and up to her room, where Lucy immediately fell into her bed.

Lucy lay there, not knowing what to think. She felt numb. She could hear Erza saying something, but she wasn't listening. She stared at the blank ceiling; she could feel her knees shaking. After a bit, Erza stopped talking, and then left.

As soon as she left, tears spilled out of Lucy's eyes. _How did I not see this earlier? _she thought, and then recalled her past interactions with Natsu. He seemed really interested in her, but…

Then she remembered his questions about how to get a girl's attention. Or what girls like as presents. She had pushed him closer to this girl, thinking her advice was going to be used on her. Suddenly, she remembered Natsu getting the jewelry box from Mira the other day. A wave of sadness came over her.

It was really all her fault that this happened.

The phone rang, it's chirpy ringtone slicing the sad air. Lucy looked at the ID, and saw that it was Levy. She took a deep breath, and then answered it. "Hello?"

"Lucy! Why aren't you here yet?!" Levy asked. Lucy tried to laugh, but it just sounded choked. "I…wasn't feeling too well. I'll be better soon, though." she assured her friend. "Well, that's good. If you're feeling better tonight, stop by the guild! Mira, Cana and I are hanging out, and it would be so lonely without you."

Lucy smiled. "You know that I would, Levy, but…" she was about to decline, but stopped. The thing she really needed right now were friends to help her get through this. "Actually, well or not, count me in. I'm not missing out on this girl's night!" Lucy accepted. "Yay! We'll see you there!" Levy said, and hung up.

Lucy put her phone away, and sat back on her bed. _A night with the girls is what I need. I just have to act indifferent about Natsu. _she decided.

XXX

Lucy sadly looked down at her hands. Now, she didn't know why she came to the guild, especially after being told the news this morning. However, she made a promise to come.

Levy, Cana, and Mira were all at her table, currently discussing what the next guild meal should be. Gray and Erza were seated on the other side of the table, trying to have a fair arm wrestle. Despite all the talking and conversing around her, she was staying quiet. Levy, who was sitting beside her, noticed her friend's unusual silence. "Lucy? Are you alright?" All eyes turned to the blonde girl.

_Darn, I was too quiet._ Lucy thought, and forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, just fine!" she told her friends. Gray and Erza nodded, and went back to their game. "Well, you're fine. I don't know about your pink haired friend, though." Cana muttered, and raised her mixed-alcohol beverage to her lips. Lucy's eyes widened. "What, Natsu?! Is something wrong with him?!" she asked, worried.

Cana put her glass down, and looked at Lucy in disbelief. "Something wrong with him? Well, for starters, he's in a "relationship" with that tramp from the village." The brunette scoffed. Lucy noted her angry air quotes when she said "relationship." Levy put a finger to her lips. "Oh, yeah, her. What's her name again?"

_I bet she's beautiful, _Lucy thought_. _Her mood saddened when Natsu's relationship crossed her mind. _Thank goodness Gray and Erza told me about this. I don't know how I'd react if I hadn't known before…_

Mira's laughter brought Lucy out of her thoughts. After laughing at Levy's question, Mira answered. "It's Ami! She's a shop owner in the village. She's very nice, now that I recall."

"Yeah, a nice piece of trash!" Kana retorted, and slammed her glass down. The pink liquid swished up to the rim, and then settled down to the bottom of the glass. The girls cracked up at her drink-influenced words. Lucy nodded, and joined the conversation. "Yeah, she's no good for him." she said. Her three friends nodded in agreement, and a new topic was brought up. Lucy sadly looked away. _If only they knew… _she thought.

"GAH! DAMMIT, ERZA!" Gray shouted in pain and frustration. Erza had his hand pinned down on the table, a satisfied smile on her face. "Are you ready for round 500, or have you had enough?" she smirked. "Oh, we're just getting started." Gray frowned, and put his hand out for another match.

The doors opened. Natsu walked in, his expression a tired one. He looked at Lucy, and smiled. Lucy smiled back. _Maybe he's back to normal! _she hoped. "Hey, Natsu!" everyone greeted. He nodded back, and slumped at their table, on Lucy's other side. Lucy looked down at him. Suddenly, her focus was only on Natsu; everyone else just a part of the background.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked him, which brought Lucy back to the present. Natsu sighed. "Nothing, just tired."  
"Is it Ami?" Mira asked. Natsu sighed again. "Ami is…being Ami." he told them. "Yeah, a self centered, conceited bitc-" Cana gurgled, but Lucy cut her off. "CANA!" she scolded. Lucy didn't know (or seem to like) this "Ami," but it sounded like Cana was saying things she shouldn't be saying.

The brunette pouted at Lucy, and spoke again. "Anyway, Natsu. You should probably dump her if she's making you like this." she suggested, and set her now-empty glass on the table. Natsu sighed. "See, it's not that easy. I think…well, I think I really am in love with her." he admitted, and looked up at all of them, and then at Lucy, with a genuine smile.

A smile that tore Lucy to pieces.

She faked one back to him, so he wouldn't see how much she needed him.

His statement earned a good shock throughout the guild. Even Gray and Erza paused, but Gray took that opportunity to slam Erza's hand on the table. "I win! In your face!" Gray cheered, and laughed at Erza's angry expression.

"WHAT?!" Cana shouted. "Whoa, Natsu. You've known her for just a few months. You're in love already?" Levy reminded him. Natsu shrugged. "I know, I know. It seems like it's too soon. But…I don't know. Whenever I'm with her, she makes me feel…different." he tried to explain. "DIFFERENT?! I THINK I-" Cana was about to start yelling again, when she suddenly slumped over the table. "Cana!" Lucy shouted in worry. "Don't worry, it was her drink. She'll be up in a bit." Erza assured the blonde. She was now standing at the table.

"So, you love her?" Gray asked from where he was. Natsu nodded. "And I'm sure of it!" he assured them.

With that, the pink haired warrior walked out of the guild. "Well, I guess we should be happy for him." Mira pointed out. The others nodded. "But still…something isn't sitting right with me." Erza muttered. Lucy shrank in her seat. _Please don't say anything, please don't say anything…_ she thought. The last thing she needed was everyone getting involved in this.

However, the scarlet haired girl cast her gaze over the celestial mage. Everyone, at first watching Erza, now turned to Lucy. She looked away. "I…I'm going to go home." Lucy stammered. "But Luce! We still have the rest of the night!" Levy whined. "I'm sorry…I don't feel so well…" Lucy apologized, and walked towards the exit. "What's wrong?" Mira asked out loud. Erza sighed. "What's wrong, is the problem Natsu is going to be faced with." she answered, as they all watched Lucy leave.

XXX

Lucy walked into the dark night. The streetlights were all on, but it still felt pitch black to her. "Maybe I'm just overreacting…" she murmured to herself. Her arms wrapped around her stomach, she quickly ran home.

Once she reached her house, she immediately went to bed. She looked up at her dark ceiling, Natsu's words playing over in her head.

_ '…she makes me feel…different.'_

_ '…I think I really am in love with her…'_

_ 'I'm sure of it!'_

Ami had everything. Everything that Lucy had to live rolled down her cheeks. All this thinking of Natsu and his girlfriend only hurt her. But really, how could he do this to her? They had been together from the start, having each others' backs and caring a lot for the other. They were half of the dream team, with Gray and Erza. And Gray and Erza were doing well on their own, so why wasn't she the same with Natsu? He was her best friend, but even more, the one she was in love with.

Lucy looked to the picture on her bedside table, hoping to gain some of the happiness in that memory, but it didn't work. She rolled on her other side, and closed her eyes.

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night. _she thought, and fell into a restless sleep.

XXXXX

...And that's all for now! Chapter 3 will be up soon as well. Don't forget to Review too! :)

And yes, I know that this is mainly NaLu centered so far, and the other couples aren't incorporated as well. I promise Chapter 3 will have couple scenes, so don't worry! :D  
See ya next time!

~pinkkoala213


	3. Chapter 3

Oh hey there! I was happy to see some reviews, follows, and favorites for this story. Let's keep 'em comin'! :)  
Here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and review! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy walked down the sidewalk, with a loaded purse and a head that needed clearing. She was heading downtown, and planned on visiting (and buying out) every boutique and shoppe she could find.

After hearing the news from Erza and Gray a couple days ago, she needed to get Natsu and "Ami" out of her head. Erza suggested a punching bag, Cana suggested a night of drink mixing, but Mira's suggestion of shopping was Lucy's decision. It would keep her busy, and help her get some overdue shopping done. Best of all, Natsu had left for a job yesterday morning, so the chances of him being in Magnolia were extremely small.

The mid-afternoon sun shone down on her. Magnolia's brightly colored shops all stood out to her, each of them beckoning her to come inside. She finally walked into a clothing store, hoping to find some good things.

XXX

Lucy could see her house in sight. "Just a little more to go!" she encouraged herself, and trudged forward. Plue, beside her, giggled, and struggled towards the house as well. Both of them carried numerous shopping bags; Lucy's mostly filled with clothes, and Plue's filled with little accessories.

Once they were inside, both of them plopped their bags on the ground. "Wow, that was some tough work, eh Plue?" Lucy laughed, and her company chirped cheerfully in agreement. "Thanks for keeping me company. You're the best." Lucy thanked, and sent Plue back to the celestial world.

Suddenly, a soft thud was heard upstairs in Lucy's room. Lucy stiffened in fear and surprise. She had locked the door, and she wasn't expecting anyone. _What's going on?_ she thought. She grabbed a walking crutch from the closet, and now armed, she proceeded up the stairs.

She was almost to her room, and saw that her door was open just a crack. The light was on as well. Quietly speaking voices and the sound of rummaging were heard. Lucy raised her "weapon," took a deep breath, and then kicked open the door with a courageous, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

She had jumped into her room, ready to pounce, and then realized what was going on. Her face red, she threw the crutch to the side. "How did you get in?!" she demanded. Natsu and Happy were in front of her; both had a hand inside a bag of chips. They had just opened the mini-fridge as well, and Happy was looking through it. "Oh, hey Luce." Natsu greeted, and went back to his search.

Lucy's heart started to pound in nervousness, but she remembered how she had to act indifferent around him, no matter how bad it got. "What do you mean 'hey,' how did you guys get in here?! Aren't you supposed to be on your mission?!" she screeched, and walked right up to them. "You have a key in the fake rock outside." Happy told her, and threw a chip in his mouth. "As for the mission, I got a call saying it had been taken care of by another guild, so I drove up there and got motion-sick for nothing. What a waste, huh?" Natsu told her, and popped a chip in his mouth as well.

Lucy looked at them in disbelief. "Did you seriously just break and enter, and then eat my food?!" she shouted. "Yeah, the usual. And don't be so loud! We're all in the same room, ya know." Happy told her, and took a bite of a cookie he had found in the fridge.

Lucy gritted her teeth, about to jump the small cat, but let it go. "Well, whatever. Just so long as you clean up any mess you make, and you leave when I'm done showering." she told them, and grabbed her pajamas. "Hn." Natsu and Happy grunted, continuing to eat their goodies.

"HEY!" Lucy shouted, and four pairs of eyes were on her. "You're out when I'm done with my shower. I mean it. And don't forget to lock the door." she reminded them. "Yeah, don't worry!" Happy assured her, and she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucy turned off her shower. She was getting out, when she heard a door close downstairs. She breathed out a sigh of relief. It's not like she wanted them to leave, it's just…she couldn't see Natsu. She didn't feel ready, because she felt like she knew too much.

After getting ready for bed, a pajama-wearing Lucy walked out of the bathroom and into her room, and screamed.

"OH MY GOSH!" she shrieked, dropping the towel she was carrying. Natsu was sitting on her bed, reading a book. "Oh, you're done." he observed, and went back to reading. Lucy stomped over. "Just what do you think you're doing?! Didn't I tell you to leave?!" she demanded, and threw the book on the ground. Natsu looked up at her. "Happy went home. And besides, there's more than enough room on the bed." he told her, and laughed. Lucy crossed her arms and glared at him. He caught her gaze, and stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry…I know that you told us to leave. But I don't want to go home…not before talking to someone." he told her in a quiet voice. Lucy, now concerned, sat on the bed, Natsu moving over for her. They were sitting side by side, their legs under the covers. Lucy did realize their closeness, but she decided that his feelings were more important than her self-conscious ones. "Natsu, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Natsu sighed, and lay on his back, his hands interlocked beneath his head. "Well…you know of my…um…girlfriend, Ami, right?" he asked hesitantly. Something stabbed Lucy's heart, but she nodded quickly. Natsu sighed. "I have no idea what's going on with her." he admitted. Lucy cocked her head, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Natsu sighed again. "I do like her, a lot. When I first met her, she was fun, full of life, and just always positive." he explained. _I guess I have something to live up to,_ Lucy thought, and then tuned back in to Natsu. "But lately, she's been acting bossy. Not like Erza-bossy, but more like…she wants me to be…someone I'm not." Natsu rested his forehead on his hand.

"So…she's pressuring you to 'be' like someone that you can't be?" Lucy tried to understand. Natsu suddenly sat up and grabbed her shoulders. "Yes, that's exactly it!" he shouted, relief flooding his eyes. He leaned back against the headboard and covered his face with his hands. "Luce, I have no idea what I'm doing…" he groaned.

Lucy was stuck in a sticky situation. She wanted Natsu to love her back so badly, but he was asking for her help. If she gave him good advice, that was one more push closer to Ami. Or, she _could _just tell him to call it off with Ami, but she would feel horrible after.

"…Does she make you happy?" Lucy asked. The question sat for a while in the quiet air. Natsu took his hands off his face, and looked up. "I…well…" he stammered, and then looked into Lucy's big eyes. "Yes…yes, I guess she does." he decided. Lucy tried not to let her hurt show, and looked away.

"Then stick with her. This is probably a 'stage' you guys are going through, and if she makes you _that _happy then you should work to get past that stage." Lucy answered. She looked back at Natsu. His face was filled with emotions-relief, happiness, understanding, and so many other things that Lucy couldn't make out.

Just as she was about to say another thing, she was suddenly wrapped in a warm embrace. "Thank you so much, Lucy." he whispered, arms around the blonde. Lucy hesitated, and then tightly clung on to him. Something told her that this might be the last time this would happen again. "Anytime, Natsu." she told him.

They finally parted. Natsu was still holding onto her shoulders. "Really though, thank you. No one has ever helped me like you have. I'm so happy to have you as a friend." he thanked her again. Lucy's heart was stabbed once again when she heard his last word. She could feel the pain; her hurting heart on the verge of exploding with emotions. She stayed quiet. "Well, I'll get going, then." he told her. "You'll be safe?" Lucy asked. He nodded, and climbed out the window.

"Natsu?" Lucy called. The pink haired boy peaked his head above the windowsill. "I'll always be here for you." she told him. She meant it. He smiled that smile, the one that not only built Lucy up but brought her down. "Of course, Luce. You know I'd do the same for you." he said. Lucy returned his smile, her heart about to flutter away. "After all, what are friends for?" he added.

That was the final straw. Lucy's eyes filled with tears, and she looked down out of Natsu's view, glad that it was nighttime where he couldn't see her as well. "See ya." he said, and leaped down from the window. "Bye." Lucy croaked, her voice sounding choked.

She shakily turned off the light in her room to try to sleep, but tears flooded out of her eyes. Natsu's words echoed in her head.

_"'I'm so happy to have you as a friend.'"_

_"'After all, what are friends for?'"_

Whether it was the beginning or the end that was all she'd be to him.

A friend.

* * *

And that was Chapter 3! I'm so mean to Lucy in this one :( But it'll get better, I promise! Did anyone catch the Rick Roll'd reference in there? Hahaha. It probably ruined the moment, but I decided to keep it! ;)

I'll probably upload Chapter 4 soon.  
Don't forget to review! :)

~pinkkoala213 / Sofi


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, new chapter! Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites (again)! I get so happy when they pop up in my inbox :D Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.  
**

"Where can I find the strawberries?" Erza asked. "They're in the next vending cart!" Lucy answered. Erza nodded, and walked over to the cart next to the one they were at. Lucy smiled, and went back to looking at the peaches.

It was a peaceful, sunny afternoon. Lucy had been at home, when she realized that she needed to buy groceries. She had run into Erza on the way over, so the two decided to do their shopping at the town's farmer's market together.

It had been a week since Lucy's situation with Natsu. She was doing fine now, and getting better with acting indifferent around the fire breather. She hadn't met Ami yet and she (Ami) wasn't talked about in any conversations that Lucy heard. _So far so good. _Lucy thought.

Lucy looked at the next thing on her list. "Alright, bread!" she read. It was the last thing she needed. She looked down, and saw the bakery a couple carts down. She let Erza know where she was, and headed over there.

Lucy walked up to the bakery. She opened the glass door, and her nose was met with the smell of freshly baked bread. The door's bell jingled, signaling her entrance. She set her bags of groceries down on the tables that were scattered about inside. "Helloooo?" she called, seeing the front counter empty. She looked through the glass case, and saw lots of different cakes and baked goods.

"Hi! Sorry about that, there was a fire problem in the back." a voice apologized. Lucy looked up, and saw one of the employees had appeared behind the counter. The girl looked like she was Lucy's age. Her black hair was elegantly knotted at the top of her head, and her bangs were pinned back with a blue pin. She had big, green eyes and thick lashes. She smiled at Lucy.

"A fire problem?" Lucy asked her. The girl nodded. "Yeah, one of our chefs…well, let's just say that he gets too wrapped up in the whole 'baking' thing." she said, and laughed.

The door bell jingled again. Lucy turned around, and saw Erza come through the door carrying a paper bag. "Erza! Come help me pick the bread!" Lucy said. Erza smiled, and walked over to where Lucy was. The two looked into the glass case, picking and choosing.

"E-excuse me, are you Erza, as in Erza Scarlet?"

Erza and Lucy both stood and looked at the girl, who had asked the question. "Yes, I am. Why?" Erza asked. The girl's smile grew bigger. "I'm a huge fan! I've been told so much about you. You're amazing!" she said. Erza raised her eyebrows. Lucy looked at the girl questionably. _She's __**been told **__so much about Erza…? _she thought.

"Really? Well, that's nice to hear. Thank you." Erza thanked. The girl was about to say something, when a loud clatter was heard from the kitchen. She whipped her head around at the noise. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS STUPID OVEN WON'T FREAKING STOP-AUGH!" a voice shouted, and a small explosion sounded. The girl apologized, and went back to the kitchen.

Upon hearing the voice that shouted, Lucy gasped, and put a hand over her mouth. Erza turned to her friend. "What's wrong?" she asked, but Lucy just stood there. Then she started to gather up her bags. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Erza asked again. Lucy just shook her head, her mouth shut.

The girl was walking back to the front counter. "I'm serious, Erza's here!" she spoke to someone. Their employee had returned, but this time with the kitchen culprit. Lucy's back was turned, and was almost out of the bakery, when-

"Lucy?" a male voice asked.  
The same voice that shouted in the kitchen. Lucy froze over her bag, not knowing what to do. Erza didn't say anything. "Luce! Erza! What are you guys doing here?" The male that was wreaking havoc in the kitchen was none other than Natsu Dragneel, of course.

"We were shopping, and needed bread." Lucy managed to get out. "What are you doing here?" Erza asked. Lucy was trying to avoid that question, but Erza had already asked it. The blonde looked up, waiting for Natsu's answer.

Natsu smiled. "Well, I sort of work here now." Erza looked confused. "Work? But you work with us at the guild!" she pointed out. Natsu's smile turned a little shy. "I know…let me explain." he said and turned to the girl. Erza watched him suspiciously, and Lucy tried not to watch, but did. "I want you two to meet someone." he told them, and put his arm around the girl. The girl smiled at him, and put her arm around his waist. "Lucy, Erza. This is Ami. You know," he introduced, looking at Ami, and then back at them. "Ami."

Lucy looked at Ami, the girl's defined eyes and face forming into smile. _She's…beautiful. _Lucy thought. She tried not to let her jealousy show. Erza raised an eyebrow. "Well, this explains a lot." the redhead said. Erza, Natsu, and Ami continued talking, but Lucy just zoned out, questions popping up in her head. _Why did I come here? Why didn't I leave sooner?_

_ Why is this affecting me so much?_

"Um…I, um…excuse me…" Lucy muttered, and she ran out the front door and into an alley beside the bakery. No one was out there except for her. She leaned her back against the wall, and sank down, putting her face in her hands. _Don't fall, don't fall._ she told her tears, but the command was disregarded.

The door opened. Lucy, realizing she had company, discreetly brushed her tears away, and looked up. Ami was standing close by her, still wearing her apron and everything. "Are you okay? You looked like you were going to be sick." Ami asked. _She's concerned about me…why? _Lucy thought, but plastered a smile on her face and nodded. "Yeah, I've been down with something." she told her. Ami smiled, and shifted her feet.

"You must be Lucy, then?" she asked. Lucy looked up at her and nodded. "Natsu's always talking about you. I've heard lots of stories about your missions together." Ami laughed. "He's…always talking about me?" Lucy asked in disbelief. "Well, along with your other team members, of course!" Ami added. Lucy looked down in disappointment. "Yeah...of course…" she muttered. "Excuse me?" Ami said.

Lucy sighed, and then looked up at the black haired beauty. Her heart-to-heart conversation with Natsu so long ago popped up in her head. Before she could stop them, words started flowing out of her mouth. "So you're in a relationship with Natsu, right?" Lucy asked. Ami nodded, smiling. "That's right."

Lucy took a deep breath. "Make the best of it, okay?" she spoke. Ami looked confused, but Lucy kept going. "Don't let him go. Sure, sometimes he does things that will drive you absolutely insane. And there will be times when you'll want to kill him. But please, don't give up on him so fast. You make him happy, and that's something to hold on to. Just…love him for who he is, not who you want him to be." Lucy told her. Ami just looked back at her, speechless.

Lucy took Ami's silence as a warning that she had said too much. She stood up, and smiled weakly at the shop owner. "Goodbye, Ami. It was nice to meet you." Lucy said quietly, and turned to walk away. Hopefully Ami wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. _She's one lucky girl. _Lucy thought, and started her walk back home.

_I hope you're happy, Natsu._

Little did she know, the backdoor Ami had appeared out of was still slightly open. A certain pink haired male was standing behind the door, and had listened to every word. "Oh, Lucy…" he whispered, and buried his face in his hands.

XX

That night, Lucy was tucked in bed once again, looking up at her dark ceiling. Her tears were already falling down, and there was no point in stopping them. She had her heart broken today. She had not only seen her true love's beautiful girlfriend, but also saw how much he loved her. She also made their relationship stronger. And not only that, he never found out her true feelings for him.

She turned on her side, and looked at the picture of the four of them on her bedside table. Just looking at it, she could almost feel Natsu's warm body as if he were beside her now, his arm around her, just like the picture. But no matter how often or how long she looked at the picture, her feelings weren't getting any better.

"I think…I'm finally letting go." Lucy whispered shakily into the dark room. She gently put the picture facedown.

_Maybe I'll get some sleep tonight. _she thought, and closed her eyes.

* * *

...Andddd there's Chapter 4! I will probably update soon.  
Don't forget to review! :D

~pinkkoala213 / Sofi


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took a while to upload! I didn't have a lot of time, but I got Chapter 5 down, so here it is! Also, this story will be ending soon, maybe in two-or-so chapters? Just to let you know ;)  
Don't forget to review!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu was reading a book in the living room. Or, well, it looked like it. He was just staring at it, the pages blurred in his eyes. "You know the book's upside down, right?" Happy pointed out. "I don't care." Natsu glared, and continued zoning out.

It had been exactly a week and a half since he overheard Lucy talking to Ami. What Lucy said made it seem as though she wanted the best for the couple, but Natsu could read between the lines. He knew Lucy better than anyone else, and he knew that they were probably her feelings that she was venting. He was blunt when it came to love, but not when it came to Lucy.

Honestly, he had liked Lucy a lot. He probably even loved her. But back then, before Ami, he was too crazy about her to do anything. It sounded weird, but it was true, considering they did everything together. The thought of their friendship changing to a relationship had scared Natsu. So then, he met Ami.

A couple months ago, he and Happy had visited Ami's bakery, having nowhere else to go. They ate there for hours, only to realize that they had no money to pay with. Ami let them work their payments off at the bakery. After spending lots of time together, she and Natsu grew closer and closer together. He finally got the courage to ask her out, also hoping to get Lucy out of his head.

It's not like Ami was even the best person. At first, she was kind, caring, hilarious…in other words, like Lucy; which is probably why Natsu fell in love with her. However, Natsu was in love with the front that Ami put out, not how she actually was.

Little by little, Natsu noticed that Ami wasn't so much cute as she was cruel. She would constantly critique Natsu; calling out his eating habits, his tendency to light things on fire, his loud personality; pretty much everything. She would also nag him about changing how he was, or how many things he had left to do. It was times like then when he wanted to dump Ami right then and there. But, after their fights, the black haired girl always found a way to make him fall for her again.

_Was he really happy, though?_

Now here he was at his house, confused, tired, hungry, and irritated. Ami was at the bakery, and he and Happy had stayed home. What was he supposed to do? He was sure that he still had feelings for Lucy, but how could he just dump Ami?

Natsu heard Happy talking, and focused his attention on the cat. "What?" he asked.  
Happy sighed. "I _said_ are you going to pick Lucy or Ami?" he repeated. Natsu looked at him in shock. "How do you know about that?!" he gasped. "I'm a cat, I know everything." Happy scoffed, rolling his eyes. Natsu was about to counter that, but decided not to question his best pal. He put his face in his hands, leaning on the coffee table. "I want to tell Lucy everything so badly. But I can't; I'm just going to mess it up somehow. Happy, what do I do?" he groaned.

"Why don't you write her a letter?" Happy suggested. Natsu looked at the cat in surprise. "That's a great idea!" he realized. Happy cockily brushed some imaginary dust off his shoulder. "What can I say, I'm that good!" he bragged. Natsu laughed and hugged the cat. "Thanks, Happy!" he smiled, and ran upstairs to get started on the letter.

X-X-X

"Natsu, you home?" Ami called from downstairs. "Upstairs." Natsu shouted in reply. He was almost done with the letter. All he had to do was focus, and then it would be ready for Lucy!

"Hey, Natsu!" Ami greeted, and walked in the bedroom. Natsu's back was to her, and he didn't turn around. Not when he was working on something so important. He could hear her put her stuff down and lay down on their bed. She was talking about something, going on and on. Natsu would grunt here and there, but his focus was on Lucy's letter.

"…and it turns out, it's exactly what I said. That's pretty weird, right?" Ami asked. Natsu didn't say anything. Ami sat up on the bed. "Natsu, isn't that weird?" she repeated. "Uh, yeah, it is." he murmured in reply.

Ami looked at him, suspicious. "Y'know, you've been acting strange, ever since that Lucy girl showed up at the bakery. Is there something I should know about you two?" she asked. Inside, Natsu panicked. "Um, no. Nothing. Why?" he asked. Ami looked at him skeptically, and continued with her story, and Natsu went back to the letter.

After minute or two, Ami flared up again. "Natsu, are you even listening?" she asked. Natsu turned around. "I'm sorry; I'm just working on something important." he apologized, and continued revising the letter. Ami scoffed in disbelief. "Something important?! What could you possibly be working on that's 'so important' it requires all your attention?" Ami asked.

Happy, who was now sitting on the bed, started to get scared. His eyes widened as he felt the tension in the room rise. _Ami sounds pissed…_ he thought.

Ami walked over to the desk Natsu was at, and snatched the letter out of his hands. "Ami, what are you doing?!" he demanded. "I'm wondering what you're working on!" she shouted back. Natsu tried to grab the letter out of her hands, but Ami ducked out of the way, with enough time to read the first line.

"'Dear Lucy, can you meet me at the-'" Natsu snatched the now-crumpled letter out of her hand. Ami stood still, and processed what she had just read. Natsu waited for the blow.

"DEAR LUCY?! WHAT IS THIS, NATSU?!" she shrieked. Natsu frowned in anger. "It's a letter! Why?!"

"Natsu, it's a letter to **_her! _**Lucy! Now I know there's something going on here!" she shouted back. Natsu was about to assure her otherwise when suddenly, everything around him seemed to freeze. He was surrounded by his thoughts.

_ Is it worth it to fight like this?_

_ Is it worth it to stay with her?_

_ Am I even happy?_

Everything quickly went back to normal. Natsu straightened his body, and stared at the black haired girl in front of him. She was on a whole new level of anger; he was convinced that even she could breathe fire any second now. "Yes, there is something you should know." he spoke calmly. Ami's expression softened a bit.

"I was in love with Lucy. It was before I met you. I didn't want to deal with the change that a relationship with her would bring, but looking back, it was a stupid fear. I know I'm with you now and we haven't been together all that long, but I think I have a pretty good idea of where our relationship is going." Natsu explained. He couldn't read Ami's expression, because she was looking at the ground.

"You still love her, then?" she asked. The question was hanging in the air.

"Yes, Ami. I still love her." he admitted.

Ami sighed, and looked at Natsu. "I can't deal with that, then." she spoke softly, and walked past him. "Wait! Ami, wait!" Natsu called, but she had already made her way downstairs. He ran after her and found her in her living room, carrying some bags. "Ami, please, let me explain! It's not your fault!" Natsu tried to say, but Ami just shook her head. She stopped at the front door. "Goodbye, Natsu." were her final words, and she left the house. The door slammed behind her.

Natsu whipped open the door and called after her, "Ami! Ami!" She kept walking, got in her car, and drove off. "Dammit!" Natsu cursed in frustration. He punched the brick wall of their house, surprised that the building didn't crumble at all. _She didn't hear the whole story! I just hope she doesn't think it's all her fault...  
_

"Natsu?"

Natsu looked, and saw it was Happy who had said his name. The blue cat was peeking his head cautiously out the door. "Yes, Happy?" he asked.

"Is Ami coming back?"

Natsu sighed. "I don't think so."

For some reason, Happy smiled. "Well then, let's get that letter to Lucy!" the cat cheered. Natsu was a little hesitant at first, and then smiled as well. "Yeah! TO LUCY'S!" he cheered, and they ran back in the house to rewrite the letter.

* * *

WOW, sorry if that was a boring one :( The next chapter will be more interesting! It will be up soon, too. Don't forget to review! :D

~pinkkoala213 / Sofi


	6. Chapter 6

Helloooo, everyone! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVORITES. I know I say that every time, but I love reading/seeing them! :D Sorry this chapter took longer than expected, but it's here! Don't forget to review!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Luce, c'mon, you have to go!" Levy whined as she put a book on the bookshelf. "I'm sorry Levy, but I'm still a no." Lucy told her friend, and lay back on her bed. It was almost afternoon, and the two friends were exchanging books when Levy brought up the ball being held at the guild tomorrow night.

"It's for the guild! And as an honorary member, you should contribute something!" Levy persuaded. Lucy just shook her head. "I'm still not going. And besides, I don't have a date!" She crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping that Levy would leave her be.

Unfortunately, Levy kept going. "You don't need one! We can have a girl's night out!"

"Levy, how can it be a girl's night out…WHEN I'M THE ONLY ONE WITHOUT A DATE?!" Lucy told her.

Levy pursed her lips in consideration. "Y'know, you can get one. You could even go with Natsu, if you wanted to."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Levy, you know about my 'situation' with him right now! He and his girlfriend are happy, and I don't want to get in between that." Lucy lied. She wanted to break them up so bad, but she couldn't do that to Natsu.

Levy saw through her friend's lie. "That's some major Happy-crap right there, Luce. Besides, we talked to Natsu the other day…**about you**." she sang.

Lucy jumped off her bed and grabbed the now-surprised Levy's shoulders. "YOU GUYS TALKED ABOUT ME?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THIS ISN'T ANYTHING TO JOKE ABOUT!" she shrieked. Levy pushed Lucy's hands away and crossed her arms. "Yes, about you. Do you want to know what he said?" she smirked. Lucy nodded, making her best puppy-dog face.

"Well, I can't tell you everything, but…let's just say he still has feelings for you." Levy revealed. Lucy fell back on her bed, stunned. "He…he does?" she stammered. Levy nodded. "So don't give up so easily on him," the bluenette told her, and pulled Lucy off her bed. "C'mon, we're going dress shopping! We have a ball to attend to tomorrow!"

Lucy, knowing she had no say in the matter, followed her friend out the door.

**X-X-X**

"Lucy, how about this one?" Levy asked excitedly, and pulled out a neon blue dress. Lucy shook her head. "Too flashy."

"How about this?" This time it was a sparkly orange one.

"Are you serious? I'd look like a Clementine disco ball."

"And this?" It was green dip-dyed dress.

"Never, not in a million years."

Levy sighed in frustration. "Lucy, how are we supposed to pick out dresses when you're…well…not picking them?!" she raged. Lucy walked and put her hands on her best friend's shoulders. "How about we look for your dress instead? You'll need one more than me." Lucy told her. Levy sighed, and agreed. Lucy left and walked around the store, and found a rack that had good choices. While she was flipping through dresses, she heard two loud voices behind her.

"I'm telling you, it's way too tight!"

"Relax, tight is in right now!"

Recognizing the voices, she turned around. Natsu and Happy were behind her. Natsu was trying out ties, and at the moment it looked like Happy was strangling him with one.

"Luce! It's you! Quick! Help! Happy's choking me!" he gagged. "Happy! Quit it!" Lucy told the cat, and tried to pry his paws off the garment. "BUT IT LOOKS SO GOOD!" Happy shrieked, but lost his grip. He fell on the ground. "You're both meanies!" he pouted. "I…I think I'll just wear my scarf. Ties are too…high maintenance." Natsu panted, and put the tie back on the shelf.

"At least let me look for one more! Please, Natsu?" Happy begged. "Okay, just one more. BUT THAT'S IT! Then we're eating." Natsu ordered the cat. Happy nodded, and then flew off in search of more ties.

The two watched Happy leave, and then realized that they only had each other as company. Natsu cleared his throat, and at the same time Lucy blurted out "So how's Ami?"

Natsu stiffened. Lucy was surprised by his reaction, and waited for his response. "Uh, um, uh…" he stammered. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked again, but was answered with his silence. She silently scolded herself. _Did I really just ask him that?! Why am I asking about his love life, especially after all these mixed feelings I have for him? I should probably just leave, it'll be-_

"Well, we had a fight the other day. I…I don't know how it ended, but she walked out…I'm pretty sure we broke up." Lucy put her hand on his shoulder. "Natsu, I'm so sorry." she told him. "Thanks, Luce. But it's okay…because I think I know where I stand now." he said, giving her a smile. Lucy tried not to show a reaction, and cleared her throat.

"Are you going to the dance?" Natsu asked out of the blue.

_Maybe he can be my date! Especially if Ami's gone…_

"Yeah, but I don't have a date. It's not like it matters, anyway."

Remembering her and Levy's conversation earlier, Lucy responded, "Well, um, me too! I don't have a date either…" _Will he catch my hint?_

"Oh…well, I'll see you tomorrow, then!" he said, and waved goodbye as he ran out the store.

Lucy looked after him in disbelief. _SERIOUSLY?! I JUST DROPPED THAT HINT, AND THAT'S HOW HE RESPONDS?! _

Levy suddenly came into view. "Luce! I just saw Natsu, are you ok-" she exclaimed as she ran to Lucy, but stopped when she saw her friend's disappointed expression. "Oh, that bad, huh?" Levy asked. Lucy shook her head, "No, it's fine. Let's go back, okay?" Levy nodded in agreement. After paying for Levy's dress, they began walking home.

**X-X-X**

The two had arrived home, and it was already late afternoon. "Can you get the mail for me, Levy?" Lucy called back to the bluenette, who was still outside. "Sure!" Levy responded. Lucy walked inside her house, and went to the kitchen. "Levy, are you staying the night?" she shouted to her friend. "No, I have plans with Gajeel, so I'll be at my place." Levy responded. Lucy laughed. "Ooh, plans with Gajeel? At your place? Sounds like things are getting serious." she teased.

Lucy noticed that Levy was still outside. She walked back to the open front door, and saw Levy standing over something. Her back was to her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Lucy asked in concern.

"Yeah, I was just getting your mail, when I…" Levy trailed off, and picked something off the ground. "Do you want me to leave this with the rest of the mail or with you?" Levy asked. Along with Lucy's mail, she was holding a piece of paper with Lucy's name on it. "Um…I guess I'll take it?" Lucy questioned, and took the card.

Levy gave her a smile, a smile that looked like the bluenette knew something that Lucy didn't. "Okay. Well, I'll be off then. See you tomorrow!" she called, and walked out the door. "Wait, Levy! I'm not going tomorrow..!" Lucy called after her, but Levy was already gone. Lucy closed the door after her, and sat down with the letter. She opened it, and started reading.

**Dear Lucy,**

**Can you come to the ball tomorrow? I have to explain some things to you.**

**It'd be great if you were there.**

**-Natsu**

Lucy gasped, and closed the card. So this is why he asked if I was going… Lucy suddenly doubted her decision of not to go. _Does he like me? Should I go?_

_ Is he finally returning my feelings?_

Lucy sadly looked out the window. She didn't want to be "played" again. Although her broken heart was unintentional, she didn't want it broken again, especially not by Natsu. She continued holding the letter as she watched the sun outside set.

**X-X-X Meanwhile, with Levy… (at her house) X-X-X**

"And then I told him-" Gajeel was explaining, when Levy's phone rang. "Sorry, Gajeel." she apologized, and quickly pulled out her phone. _WHO IS CALLING ME RIGHT NOW, OF ALL TIMES, WHEN I'M EATING DINNER WITH GAJEEL?! _she thought. She saw the caller ID, and her eyes widened. "Sorry, Gajeel, I have to take this one." she apologized once more. He nodded and waved her off, "Go ahead." Levy nodded in appreciation, and walked to the hallway to answer the phone. Gajeel continued eating, but he could still listen to her conversation.

"Hello, Happy? … Yes, yes, she got the letter. It was after we saw you today. … No, she's still a no. I don't know why she wouldn't be going, especially after Natsu asked her … Wait, he didn't ask her today?! HAPPY, THAT WAS PART OF THE PLAN! … Oh, well I guess getting scared is understandable, especially for Natsu. … What are we going to do, you ask? Well, I have a plan. … YES HAPPY, IT'S A GOOD ONE. … Shut up, I do not have 'bad plans!' … Okay, well it involves a lot of convincing from the girl's and I, but I think we can do it. … Okay, well just make sure Natsu is there tomorrow. … Alright. See you there!" Levy then hung up the phone, and walked back to the dining room.

"Well, sorry about that!" she apologized. "So how was your day? I think that I-"

"You're match-making Salamander and Lucy?" Gajeel concluded. Levy looked at him with wide eyes. "Um, how did you know that?" she asked. "I could hear your conversation." he said, "But, I think it's a great idea. Did someone do it to you to get us together?" he asked.

Levy's face went bright red. She suddenly remembered that before she and Gajeel were dating, Erza, Mira, Cana, and Lucy used to constantly nag her about confessing to him. "Um, uh, um, no!" she stammered. Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "You're cute when you lie." he smirked. Levy pouted at him, but then smiled. _Hopefully all goes well tomorrow… _Levy thought as the two continued talking over dinner.

* * *

And that's all for now! Next chapter will be the last chapter...so keep reading!

Don't forget to review! :)

~pinkkoala213 / Sofi


	7. Chapter 7

Well, last chapter! Thank you so much to all the reviewers: **TITA**, **pandalove119**, **axelialea**, **NaluAngel**, **An1me QueeN**, **KitoUsagiBianca**, **lachrymose-sky**, **MrPotatoChips**, and **all the guests**! And also, a special thank you to **narutofan96sasuke**, who was the first person to review :D Thanks everyone for making my first multi-chap story fun to write! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

A loud alarm rang through the room. Lucy sleepily slammed a hand down on the clock. She pulled her covers back up, hoping to get more sleep. "You've overslept, and it's late afternoon. You leave me no choice." a voice she knew too well spoke. _ERZA._ Before Lucy could run, something dropped down her back. Uncomfortable and deathly cold objects were settling on her back. Lucy shrieked, and sat up quickly, trying to shake the ice cubes out of her shirt. Her blankets were yanked off of her, and a bright light was shining on her face.

"Ahh!" she cried out, bringing a hand to shield her eyes. "Lucy! Do you know what time it is?!" It was Mira, scolding her. "Mira? How did you get in here?" Lucy asked. "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" she ordered. "UM…I DON'T KNOW!" Lucy responded, hoping the she-devil in Mira wouldn't come out. "It's four in the afternoon! Do you know how long you've been out?!" Levy scolded.

Lucy looked at the bluenette, and thought. "Well…I stayed up REALLY late last night. As in four-in-the-morning late." she remembered. "YOU SLEPT FOR 12 HOURS?!" Levy shouted. Lucy nodded. "Hey, that's not so bad. It takes me a couple days to fully recover from a hangover." Cana cut in. "Cana, you don't _get _hangovers." Mira commented. Cana winked. "My point exactly." she smirked. Mira laughed, and then turned back to Lucy.

"The ball starts in four hours. FOUR HOURS!" she reminded her. Dread filled Lucy's body. "I can't go then! I'll be late!" she whined. "Lucy, it will not take you _that_ long to get ready." Cana scoffed, but everyone gave her a look that said otherwise.

"If you don't go, you'll let Natsu and his letter down." Lucy turned and it was Erza that had spoken. The redhead was standing over Lucy's dresser, holding the note from the night before. "Hey, gimme that! You can't just read it!" Lucy complained, and snatched the note from Erza.

"Well, then you're still going to the dance?" Erza asked.

"Um…I don't think so…I'm not ready, I-" Lucy stammered.

"Lucy, you have to go; Natsu obviously wants you to. He was going to ask you yesterday, but you know how he gets, with nerves and girls and all." Erza explained. Lucy bowed her head down. "I still don't know…I don't even have a dress!" she pointed out.

Erza smirked, and pulled out something from behind her back. It was a black dress bag. Something was definitely inside. "You're all good." Erza stated.

"I don't even have my hair or makeup things!" Lucy tried to say. Mira and Cana both pulled out two makeup kits, and Levy held both a curling iron and a flat iron in each of her hands. "You can't get out of this one, Lucy. It was meant to be." Erza smiled. Lucy sighed, and then smiled back at her friends. "Well, I guess we have some work to do!" she finally gave in, and they started getting ready.

X-X-X

"Okay, I think we're good!" Mira happily announced. They were all smiling, now that they were ready for the ball. Lucy, who looked gorgeous, was gloomily looking at the floor. "Luce, what's wrong?" Levy asked in concern. "I just…I don't know what to do about Natsu. Everyone has assured me that he's still in love with me, but I don't know myself!" she admitted.

"Lucy, just relax. He will confess to you, I know it." Cana told her, and took a swig of something she pulled from her pocket. Lucy smiled in appreciation, and stood up. It was nearly eight thirty already. "Alright girls, let's go! We have a ball to attend!" she declared, and everyone cheered, following the blonde out the door.

X-X-X

Natsu was seated at a table, eating his heart out. Gray and Gajeel watched him with un-amused expressions on their faces. Not even Happy was taking part in the feast.

"Hey, have you tried the chicken? It's amazing!" Natsu praised while wiping off his mouth. "I don't know, Natsu. It's kind of hard to do that…WHEN THERE'S NO CHICKEN TO TRY!" Gray exclaimed, and pointed to an empty platter on the buffet table. Natsu shrugged, and continued eating. Gajeel just rolled his eyes. "I don't know why the blonde chick even likes you." he grumbled.

"Wait, Lucy? Lucy likes me?!" Natsu gasped. "It's not like you didn't know; you like her too." Gray reminded him. "I know…it's just nice to finally hear someone else say that." Natsu said.

Just then, the guild doors opened. Standing at the entrance were Erza, Cana, Mira, Levy, and Lucy. "Wow…" Gray breathed. Even Gajeel and Natsu stood up and stared at the girls. Erza, Levy, and Lucy stayed close to the entrance, talking to some people, while Cana and Mira walked over to the boys.

"Natsu, you have to confess to Lucy!" Mira urged. "What, now?! I…I'm not ready yet!" Natsu stammered. "Well, you better be ready! She still doubts that you like her, even after all our convincing. So, you should confess to her and make it official." Cana instructed. Natsu looked past Cana and saw Erza, Levy, and Lucy walking closer to them. Mira stepped behind Natsu, and gave him a push towards Lucy. "Go get her, tiger!" she laughed.

Natsu tripped forward, but Lucy caught his hands before he fell. "…Thanks." he murmured as he slowly stood up. They were facing each other now, hands still holding the others'. "Luce, you look…beautiful." Natsu commented. Lucy looked down at her magenta gown and blushed. "Thank you, Natsu." she giggled back. Natsu noticed that it was just him and Lucy now; everyone else had left to explore the ball.

"Um, Lucy, I know you've probably known this for a while, but…I really like you." Natsu confessed. Lucy looked up at him with bright eyes. "Natsu, I…really like you too!" she told him, and the two exchanged a hug. "I'll…go get us some drinks." Lucy decided, and Natsu nodded. She walked off towards the drinks table, Natsu smiling after her.***

The main doors opened again. "There are more people coming? It's pretty packed already…" Natsu muttered, and looked to see who it was. His eyes widened. Ami was walking towards him, wearing a blue dress. "What are you doing here?" Natsu asked her, a little defensive. "Can we talk?" she asked. Natsu worriedly looked over at Lucy, but she was off getting drinks, walking towards Mira. She hadn't noticed Ami yet. "…Alright, we can talk." Natsu decided, and ushered Ami to one of the guild walls.

"Natsu…I know I'm not welcome here. But I didn't want to end on such a…negative note." Ami said. Natsu nodded, watching her carefully. "And, I just want to say that I'm sorry for acting so rude about you and Lucy. I understand that you two are very close, and…well, I just want you to know that I'm okay with whatever you do, now that we're not…a couple anymore." Ami explained.

She shyly looked at Natsu. "Can you forgive me?" she asked. Natsu stared at her. He was glad that Ami had apologized. They were still friends; he did care for her to some extent. "…Yeah, you're forgiven." he decided, and pulled her into a friendly hug.

X-X-Lucy's POV (starts at the ***)-X-X

"Lucy! What are you doing back so soon?" Mira asked from behind the punch bowl. Lucy walked over and smiled as she ladled the drink into two glasses. "Well, I'm just getting some drinks for me and Natsu…" She blushed. Mira smiled, "How'd things go?"  
Lucy put the cups down, and took her friend's hands.

"Oh Mira, he confessed to me! Words cannot describe how happy I am right now, and it's all thanks to you guys. You're all the best friends I could ever ask for." Lucy thanked. Mira was about to respond back, when she looked past Lucy's shoulder. She saw Natsu and Ami, talking to each other. _Oh, no…_ Mira thought. Her big smile changed into a look of pure worry.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Lucy asked when she saw Mira's expression, and started to turn around. Mira tugged on her friend's hands, and Lucy turned back to her. "No! It's nothing! Just don't look around!" Mira cheerfully tried to cover up. "Don't look around?! Mira, I-" Lucy scoffed, and turned around, her drinks in hand. Natsu and Ami were still talking, and then Natsu hugged the baker.

Mira put her hands over her mouth. Lucy dropped both the punch cups on the ground, the glass shattering. The noise caused everyone in the room to turn to Lucy. Lucy stared at Natsu; not angry, just shocked. Natsu immediately let go of Ami, and started to run to Lucy. "Lucy, I-" he shouted, but Lucy ran out of the guild. "Lucy! Wait!" he shouted after her. "Natsu, I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I-" Ami tried to apologize, but Natsu wasn't listening. The baker sat helplessly down at one of the tables, face in hands.

"Natsu, what happened?!" Mira and Cana scolded. Even Levy and Gajeel walked over, concerned. Natsu told them his exact conversation with Ami. "Well, I'm glad you're smart enough to get some closure." Mira concluded. "Still, you didn't have to hug the bit-" Cana added, but Levy gave her a _'not helping'_ look.

"What do I do? Lucy probably wants to kill me…and we just confessed to each other!" Natsu punched one of the tables in anger, flames bursting out. Levy looked worriedly at Erza and Gray, who had just appeared beside them.

"Natsu, I think it's time for you to stop asking us questions." Gray told him. Natsu looked confusedly at his friend. "He's right; we've given you enough answers. Now it's your turn. Go get Lucy!" Erza joined in. Natsu nodded, and ran to the door. He stopped, and then turned around. "Thanks, guys." he smiled, and then ran after Lucy.

"…Twenty jewel he screws up." Gajeel proposed. "GAJEEL!" Levy shrieked.

"50 that he doesn't!" Gray added. "GRAY! YOU'RE BETTING ON NATSU?!" Erza yelled, but the boys had already shaken hands on it. "I hope he knows what he's doing…" Mira murmured.

X-X-X

"LUCY! LUCY, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsu shouted. The town was quiet and dark; it seemed that everyone was in the guild. He looked around the guild area, and couldn't find her. "Lucy! Lucy!" he kept shouting. He sat down on the grass, frustrated. "Where could she be?!" he hissed. He looked out across Magnolia, across the river, the boats, the bridge…

THE BRIDGE! Natsu strained his eyes, and could see a familiar looking silhouette. It was Lucy, sitting on the railing, her feet dangling over the edge. Natsu had seen her do this thousands of times before, but it still made him worry that she would fall in.

He ran over to her. "Lucy!" he called. Lucy turned her head, but seeing it was Natsu, she turned back around. Natsu walked to her, and sat next to her. "Why, Natsu?" she asked quietly. "Lucy, it's not what you think. I did end my relationship with Ami, and it's still ended, but we ended on a bad note, and she just needed closure." Natsu tried to explain.

Lucy bowed her head down. "I…I understand, but you've hurt me far too much." Lucy told him. Natsu's mouth opened in surprise. _I've…hurt her?_

Lucy sensed his surprise. "Natsu, I was always waiting for you to realize that I was always here for you. Back then, I was so sure that you felt the same about me, but then I found out about Ami. Then you came to me for advice about her, and…" Lucy paused, and brushed a tear from her eye, "You don't know how bad it hurt; giving you advice that was pushing you away from me. And then I actually met Ami. She was gorgeous and caring, and I realized that you were happy, an emotion that I couldn't do.

"Everyone told me that you still had feelings for me. I was so built up, and then we finally confessed tonight-" Lucy looked at Natsu, surprised to see that he was still listening and watching her intently. "Just seeing you hug her, well…it's just another thing added to the history of hurt I have with you." Lucy finished, and looked down.

A hand grazed her face, gently brushing her tears away. Lucy looked up at Natsu, who had done the action. The dragon slayer took her hand, and looked out over the river.

"Luce…I loved spending every moment I had with you. Before Ami, I realized that I did have feelings for you. But I was scared of the changes. I know that sounds stupid, but it was true. I dated Ami, thinking I could get over you. But dating Ami, in a way, made my feelings for you…stronger. And now that it's over and after everything tonight, well…" Natsu said, and looked at her. "Can we…start over?" he asked. Lucy nodded, "Yes, I would like that. A lot." she said. Natsu smiled. "You know I still love you, right?" he asked.

Tears suddenly poured out of Lucy's eyes. She buried her face in his chest, crying. She wasn't sad, but all the emotions and thoughts that she was holding inside were coming out, just by him saying those words. Natsu held her tightly, calming her sobs down. "Natsu, I…I love you too." she confessed. He held her as they sat there on the bridge, the stars twinkling above them.

…Little did they know, a group was watching them from the bushes. "Oh, that was so sweet!" Mira and Levy sniffled. "ALRIGHT! That's fifty jewel to me, thank you!" Gray cheered, and held out an expectant hand to Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer grumbled and put the money into Gray's hand. "Mission accomplished!" Happy cheered, and they all followed Natsu and Lucy, who were now walking back to the ball.

X-X-X

Lucy was under her covers. It was late at night, but she couldn't sleep, because she was overjoyed. Natsu was beside her, and Happy was sleeping at the end of the bed. The two had planned to drop Lucy off at her house, but by the time they got there they had already fallen asleep. So, she let them spend the night.

Suddenly, Natsu's toned arms wrapped around her waist. "Whaa…N-Natsu?! What are you doing?! L-let go!" Lucy stammered, hoping he would cut it out. Natsu only scooted closer to her, putting his warm face on her back. "Don't wanna." he murmured, lips moving on her skin.

Seeing it was useless to resist, Lucy let out a content sigh and turned her body into Natsu's. She smiled, and closed her eyes to a peaceful sleep.

X-X-THE END-X-X

* * *

Yay, that's the end! Thanks again, everyone. Don't forget to leave a review!

~pinkkoala213 / Sofi


End file.
